User blog:Yobo Blue/Michael (EWtRtW4)
Summary A perfectly normal guy who was thrown into another world by a empowered Joseph and given powers himself. Personality A nice guy who tends to be relatively calm and prefers to help others Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Michael Adumas Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World 4 Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Empowered Human Date of Birth: November 13 Birthplace: America Weight: 130 lbs Height: 5'9 Likes: Humility, Modesty, Chaos, Order, Common Sense, Tacos, Balance Dislikes: Pride, Extreme Ideology, Tomatos, Cats, Dogs Eye Color: Gray Hair Color: Black with some yellow highlights Hobbies: Helping others, complaining, playing card games. Values: Balance, Moderation, Tolerance Martial Status: None Status: Alive Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: None Combat Statistcs Tier: 9-C Powers and Abilities: |-|First Set=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability (Armor of Fafnir makes him impervious to harm, and things that would normally be strong enough to tear his limbs off become minor scratches), Resistance Negation (Gideon Bullet can turn one random resistance into a weakness when it hits), Enhanced Senses He has exceptional eyesight equal to Assassin), Weapon Mastery (Has sword skills equal to Assassin), Precognition, his combat is not something that one can get used to, Stealth Mastery and Invisibility via Vitrification, Limited Fate Manipulation (Due to his luck stat, he can change inevitable fates), Immunity to modern/conventional attacks, |-|Second Set=Fusionism, Absorption Attack Potency: Street level Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level Stamina: Very High Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: Amplifier, Deck Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: If his amplifier is destroyed while in use, he dies Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Monsters:' **'Thousand Eyes Idol:' A wicked entity that controls the hearts of men, its thousand eyes are able to see and expand the negative influences in an individual's soul. **'Emissary of the Afterlife:' When this card is destroyed, each player selects 1 Level 3 or lower Normal Monster from their Deck and adds it to their hand after showing it to the opponent. The Decks are then shuffled. **'Malice Doll of Demise:' If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard by the effect of a Continuous Spell Card, it can be Special Summon from the Graveyard during your Standby Phase. **'Spirit Caller:' When flip summoned, this monster allows Jinzo to Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Normal Monster that was recently destroyed. **'Jinzo:' As long as this card remains face-up on the field, Trap Cards cannot be activated. The effects of all face-up Trap Cards are negated. *'Spells:' **'Ectoplasmer:' Only once during each player's End Phase, each player Tributes 1 face-up monster on his/her side of the field and inflicts damage to the opponent's Life Points equal to half of the original ATK of the Tributed Monster. **'Amplifier:' This card can only be equipped to "Jinzo". As long as this card is equipped, the effects of Trap Cards controlled by the Jinzo are not negated. When this card is removed from the field, Jinzo is destroyed. *'Traps:' **'Spirit Barrier:' While Jinzo controls a monster, he takes no battle damage. **'Call of the Haunted:' Jinzo activates this card by targeting 1 monster in his Graveyard, allowing him to Special Summon it in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, that monster is destroyed and vice versa. Note: See this for more details Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts